


Sweet Buns

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Slime monster Zer0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Zer0 loves Vaughn's ass.





	Sweet Buns

They were halfway through their Halloween marathon. Vaughn was sharing one of his favorites with Zer0, _ Frankenstein_. The slime monster had Vaughn bent over the large automan, its cock nestled between Vaughn’s ass.

Zer0 rocked back and forth, moving its semi-solid cock between the ass cheeks of their lover. Vaughn was naked, having thrown all his clothes to the side the moment Zer0 had expressed interest. It saved his clothes from being slimed.

The charcoal colored cock was hard between Vaughn’s ass, Zer0 moaning in small warbles, hips moving faster.

The black and white light from the movie illuminated them. Vaughn ate some popcorn as he watched the movie, grinning at the glubbering from his partner. He flexed his ass, squeezing his cheeks tighter around Zer0. The slime mewled and jerked, orgasming, their seed spilling across Vaughn’s back.

It was wet against his skin until he felt it all roll back into Zer0. The slime wiped his back of the residue and they both settled back on the couch, Vaughn still naked. He leaned into Zer0, bringing the popcorn so they could both share it.

“You’re amazing,” Zer0 sighed happily.

Vaughn kissed them.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
